¡No puedo creer que sean novios!
by LAURA ESTHER
Summary: Summary: Bella Swan había sido violada por el amor de su vida Edward Cullen, ¿Qué pasara cuando él llegue a Forks Washington tratando de buscar el perdón de Bella y descubra que ella ahora ama a Mike Newton?


_**¡No puedo creer que sean novios!**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

**Summary: Bella Swan había sido violada por el amor de su vida Edward Cullen, ¿Qué pasara cuando él llegue a Forks Washington tratando de buscar el perdón de Bella y descubra que ella ahora ama a Mike Newton?**

_**PovBella**_

Mi nombre era Isabella Swan y siempre decía que era "Isabella" porque había conocido a las personas más crueles del mundo con este nombre, ahora todos mis conocidos me llamaban Bella, tengo 17 años y reconozco que yo misma obligue a todas las personas a que me llamaran así, solo una persona tenía derecho a decirme Isabella sin que saliera lastimado, las demás personas podían dirigirse a mí con el nombre de Bella, sí, Bella Swan era el mejor nombre que pude pensar para no sentirme tan infeliz conmigo misma al recordar lo que le había pasado a Isabella…

Vivó en Forks Washington con mi padre Charlie, mi madre vive en Phoenix con su esposo Phil y yo me mude a la mejor ciudad del mundo con la mejor persona que podría haber conocido además del amor de mi vida, Mike Newton.

Ahora podía decir que amaba la vida de este pueblo y que no me quería ir como lo había hecho mi madre hace unos cuantos años atrás, ¿Para qué me iría de tan maravilloso lugar?, amaba esta vida y era mejor de lo que había vivido en Phoenix.

Además podía ayudar a mi padre, (Al que no había visto desde hace tanto tiempo), cuidando nuestra casa ya que él estaba mucho tiempo fuera por ser el Jefe de policía en Forks.

Mi vida había cambiado mucho desde que vivía aquí en Forks había aprendido que la vida no era el tonto cuento de hadas del que siempre se hablaba, que al final no te quedabas con tu príncipe esa persona que es perfecta en todos los sentidos pero si podrías quedarte con una persona que tenía virtudes, defectos pero lo más importante es que te entregaba un amor que tal vez no se basaba completamente en la verdad pero era puro y sincero…

Estaba en mi habitación terminando de arreglarme cuando escuche el sonido de un auto acercándose a mi hogar, no pude evitar emocionarme y mucho menos ignorar el martilleo de mi corazón, inmediatamente baje las escaleras corriendo y tome mi mochila que estaba en el sillón de la entrada.

— ¡Ya me voy papá! —Grite emocionada al saber que mi novio estaba a tan escasos metros de mí.

—Isabella cuídate mucho—Añadió mi padre que estaba revisando unos papeles de su trabajo.

—Adiós papá —Me despedí de él mientras cerraba la puerta y sonreí feliz de que él pudiera tener un día de descanso por que él trabajaba demasiado (Aunque siempre lo negara).

Pero todo eso lo ignore al encontrarme con los ojos azules que tanto amaba, literalmente al ver a Mike me emocione y corrí hacia él pegándome a su cuerpo.

—Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás? —Me saludo Mike dándome un suave beso en los labios y yo no pude evitar sonreír en contra de ellos ya que era la mejor sensación que podía sentir y admitía que no la cambiaría por nada.

—Bien, ¿Y tú? —Susurre cerca de sus labios nuevamente esperando que él me besara otra vez.

—Amor llegaremos tarde —Susurro contra mis labios cuando repentinamente lo bese otra vez.

—No me interesa—Hable probando los labios que tanto me gustaban.

—Sabes que el Jefe Swan tiene mucha confianza en mí pero esa confianza se puede perder —Dijo alejándose lentamente de mí y yo no pude evitar rodar mis ojos sabiendo que mi padre adoraba a mi novio.

—Sabes que él te adora —Dije haciendo un puchero mientras me aferraba a su cuello con mis manos y acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

—Bella —Suspiro contra mis labios y los besos suaves se fueron volviendo más apasionados.

Cuando literalmente estaba más inspirada en mi beso, abrió la puerta el Jefe Swan.

—Bella, ¿Sigues aquí? — Me pregunto mi padre mientras observaba su reloj en la mano.

—Si papá, lo siento me distraje platicando —Le dije mientras me sonrojaba y soltaba a Mike.

— ¿Cómo esta Sr Swan? —Saludo mi novio a mi padre mientras yo me acercaba lentamente al auto de Mike.

—Muy bien chico, pero deberían de apresurarse antes de que se le haga tarde — Dijo mi padre y yo sin poder mirarlo a la cara aún me despedí de él y subí rápidamente al auto.

—Deberíamos ser más discretos — Me dijo Mike tomando mi mano suavemente dentro del auto.

Lo ignore mientras trataba de que se pasara mi sonrojo de la cara y solo me limite a observar el camino mientras viajábamos en su auto, al llegar al estacionamiento de Forks Mike se bajó abriendo mi lado de la puerta y comenzamos a caminar a nuestras clase ya que con el tiempo que perdimos en mi casa apenas habíamos llegado a tiempo, únicamente en el estacionamiento estaban Rosalie y Emmett que nos esperaban como todos los días.

— ¡Mike deja de tragarte a Bella! —Grito Emmett muchísimo antes de que llegáramos a ellos y no pude evitar volver a sonrojarme otra vez.

— Bells no le hagas caso al idiota de Emmett — Rosalie hablo mientras nos acercábamos a ellos.

—Estoy seguro de que esa era la razón por la que tardaban Rose —Dijo caminando detrás de ella al ver que ella se molestó y comenzó a caminar hacia el aula de clases.

— ¿Amor?, ¡Vamos! todo Forks sabe que Bellita no puede despegar los labios de Mike.

Yo no podía dejar de mirar la escena un poco divertida porque era gracioso ver lo que estaban haciendo esos enamorados ya que sabía que Rosalie lo torturaba fácilmente, pero en ese momento Rosalie se volteó con una sonrisa y camino hacia Emmett pero al estar más cerca de él se desvió y se acercó hacia mí.

—Vamos Bella que se nos hace tarde —Hablo mi amiga tomando mi mano y alejándome de Mike.

—Ok—Le susurre un adiós desde lejos a Mike quien me sonrió y se quedó con Emmett quien se veía un poco mal por la actitud de Rosalie pero aunque quisiera él no podía seguirla ya que Mike y Emmett tendrían que practicar en el gimnasio.

Al entrar al salón de clases ambas suspiramos de alivio al ver que el profesor aún no había llegado al aula así que pudimos caminar lentamente hasta nuestros asientos que estaban hasta el final de la clase.

—Es genial que el profesor decida tardar a clases.

— ¿Rosalie donde esta Jasper? —Cambie de tema abruptamente al recordar que él no había estado con nosotros en la entrada.

—Está emocionado porque su novia vendrá a la salida a inscribirse al instituto y ha estado hablando toda la semana pasada con ella por su teléfono — Sonreí feliz por Jasper, era triste ver como estaba solo entre nosotros que estábamos en pareja.

—Me alegro por él, al menos tendrá alguien con quien hablar —Le dije sonriendo — Él tal vez se sentía incómodo al estar rodeado de parejas "derramando miel" —Dije imitando unas comillas en el aire con mis manos.

—Bella no es mi culpa que hayas traumado a mi hermano al estar literalmente todo el tiempo pegada a tu novio.

—Como si la gran Rosalie soltara al "gran Emmett" a las otras chicas —Rosalie fingió indignarse poniendo una mano en su pecho, pero no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ambas sabemos que mí Emmett es él chicos más sexy del planeta.

—Como digas Rose pero es obvio que no has visto bien a Mike.

—Mike no me gusta, pero admito que él es un buen chico y que si te merece a ti Bella.

—Gracias Rose.

—Vamos Bells, sabes que no todo en la vida es estar pegada a Mike Newton —Sonreí sabiendo que ella era una gran amiga de mi novio desde que él le había contado sobre mí.

—Rosalie me gusta estar con él y Mike por alguna extraña razón ama estar conmigo—Dije aclarándole las cosas ella sonrió comprendiendo todo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —Hablo moviendo su cabellera rubia suavemente al ver que el profesor había llegado a nuestra aula.

Rosalie era un año más grande que yo, pero ella había perdido un año desde que ella había pasado por una situación difícil con su ex novio Royce King el que la había maltratado sexualmente de ahí era donde ambas nos habíamos vuelto las amigas más íntimas ya que comprendíamos exactamente como nos sentíamos ambas.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que nos había presentado...

_**Flashback**_

—Hola amor —Se acercó a mi Mike robándome un beso y no pude evitar sonreír era de las primeras veces en las que Mike se acercaba a mí solo para besarme.

—Hola—Me sonroje y no le conteste nada más porque aunque no se lo admitía ni a Mike aun me sentía incomoda con las personas.

— ¿Sabes?, Ahora que entres al instituto conmigo deberías de hacer amigos.

No termine de escuchar lo que había dicho y me recosté en su pecho dejando que él me abrazara, extrañamente ahora que habíamos comenzado esta "Relación" me sentía bien a su lado.

Parecía como si el tiempo a lado de él no pasara, él me llenaba por completo y me aceptaba por quien era y sin olvidar que él no me hacía daño.

—No quiero ir...—Susurre aprovechando que mi rostro estaba en su pecho.

—Bella—Dijo mientras tomaba con la punta de sus dedos suavemente mi mentón.

— ¿Qué? —Susurre sonrojada.

Me sonrió y se inclinó suavemente para besar la punta de mi nariz aunque ahora deseaba que hubiera besado mis labios, me sonroje por la simple idea de que yo misma quisiera que me besara pero sabía que mis sentamientos por Mike estaban creciendo.

—Hoy hable con una chica de mi salón se llama Rosalie Hale...—Dijo y no pude evitar sentir enojo, ¿Pero enojo por qué?

— ¿Y... ella es?—No pude evitar sonrojarme más de lo que ya estaba — ¿Ya sabes?, ¿Ella es... bonita? —Dije interrumpiendo a mi novio.

—De hecho ella es hermosa—No pude evitar bajar la mirada triste y alejarme lentamente de él.

—He...Hermosa—Tartamudee tontamente.

—Si muy bella pero no más que tú—Dijo poniendo su mano nuevamente en mi cintura y acercándome a él suavemente.

—Si claro—Lo ignore pero sentí como temblaba con su risa.

—Sabes, hable con ella para pedirle de favor que hable contigo —Alce la mirada y observe su ojos azules

—¿Para que hablaría con ella?—Sonrió e inclino su cabeza para presionar sus labios contra los míos suavemente.

Esta nueva sensación para mí era tan distinta, cada vez que me besaba o me tocaba me volvía loca, no sabía cómo era eso posible pero lo era.

Cuando termino de besar mis labios sonrió.

— ¿Sabes no me deberías de distraer así por qué...?—No le importo lo que dije y me abrazo firmemente con sus dos brazos en mi cintura y pegándome a su cuerpo presiono mis labios contra los suyos suavemente y comenzó a moverlos delicadamente al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía y no pude sentirme más viva en ese momento.

Enrosque mis manos en su cuello y me pegue aún más a él si es que eso era posible.

—Te amo—Le susurre suavemente e inmediatamente me arrepentí, ¿Y si el no sentía lo mismo que yo?, ¿Creía que lo amaba?

—No sabes cuánto espere para que dijeras eso— Susurro sin esperar mi respuesta y presiono mis labios una vez más, pero esta vez solo fue un suave roce que me provoco muchos sentimientos.

Cuando se alejó de mi tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y comenzó a caminar junto conmigo.

—Solo quiero que me hagas ese favor y hables con Rosalie, creo que te sentirás identificada con ella—Me pregunte en ese momento si ella habría vivido algo parecido a lo que yo viví pero internamente desee que no fuera así porque eso era algo demasiado cruel que no deseaba que le pasara a nadie.

—Está bien —Susurre resignada

Él sonrió emocionado y beso suavemente mi mejilla.

—Me alegro—Suspiro y no menciono nada más.

Mientras caminábamos pensé en que tal vez le había dicho a Mike el _**Te amo**_solamente por el sentimiento del momento y tal vez no lo sentí realmente e inmediatamente mi cuerpo se llenó de culpabilidad, sabía que empezaba a sentir cosas por él pero no le quería mentir, no después de lo mucho que él me había ayudado.

—Mike, sobre lo que te dije después del beso...—Pensé mientras hablaba torpemente pero él se detuvo soltando mi mano y mi corazón se detuvo por un momento.

—Shhh— Dijo mientras ponía un dedo sobre mis labios. —Cuando estés lista lo dirás

Dijo y volvió a tomar mi mano y continuamos caminando en el mismo silencio aunque este silencio era diferente era uno lleno de paz y amor pero para mí creo que eso solo me había indicado que definitivamente estaba enamorada de Mike Newton.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Bien, espero que les guste esta historia.


End file.
